Bicycles may be configured to measure a bicyclist's level of effort. For example, a bicycle may include a pedal with a pedal spindle provided with one or more sensors configured to measure the forces exerted by the bicyclist on the pedal. More specifically, Garmin's Vector™ pedals incorporate a plurality of sensors that measures the forces applied by a bicyclist to a bicycle's pedals based on an amount of deformation of the bicycle's pedal spindles. This technology is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,242, which is hereby incorporated by reference into the current application in its entirety. The sensors are coupled with a memory element configured to store executable instructions, and a processing element configured to execute those instructions in order to analyze the measured forces and provide information related to the pedaling of the bicyclist. The sensors and/or processing element may be coupled with a display configured to communicate the information to the bicyclist. The information may include a visual indication of the determined forces, where forces are being wasted, and where energy can be saved without affecting driving force and speed. Thus, one use for the information is to improve the pedaling efficiency of the bicyclist by reducing wasted force exerted on the pedal.